


only fools rush in

by Tealeafproject



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: CANT STOP ME, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake Dating, Fake Relationship, Identity Porn, No Smut, Ozai's A+ Parenting, Slow Burn, another fic written at 3 am, but its sapphic so boom, fake identity, no beta we die like jet, not even zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealeafproject/pseuds/Tealeafproject
Summary: He had demanded that their next child be a boy. If the child was born a girl, both of them would die.Ozai demands that Ursa's next child to be a boy, or Ursa and the child would both be put to death. Luckily, Ursa has contingency plans...(Based off the myth of Iphis and Ianthe)
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was proofread and mostly created at an ungodly hour of the night

Ursa sat by the turtleduck pond, humming to herself, Zuko, and her coming child. It was only three months before her due date and she could not remember anticipating anything more than she did this new light in her life. 

She knew what Ozai expected of her, that he expected an heir that was suitable to his liking, unlike the first one, but Ursa thought that even someone as callous as Ozai could be softened by the birth of their next child. Even if the birth of Zuko didn’t satisfy him then. Until then, she would do her best to wait in contentment.

A week later, Ursa was summoned to Ozai’s quarters. What does he want now?, she thought.

Upon entrance, Ursa saw her husband sitting at a desk near their bed. He was staring at some documents and muttering under his breath. What he was saying, she was unable to make out.

She went around near the front of the desk and bowed.

“You summoned me?”

Ozai looked up and the grin on his face terrified her in a way he typically couldn’t.

“Yes, I did. I wanted to discuss the birth of this next child.”

“What would you like to discuss, my Prince?” Ursa racked her brain for possible topics that pertained to the birth of this child but came up empty.

The grin on Ozai’s face somehow grew more malicious. Ursa didn’t even know that to be possible. 

“Well, with that, how do I say this delicately, upset of an heir and the upcoming birth of this new child, I wanted to reaffirm that this one won’t be as much of a mistake as Z-”

Against her better thoughts, Ursa interrupted him. “Don’t you dare say something so horrid about your own son.”

“You dare interrupt me, woman? I am your superior.”

Ozai walked around the desk to stand in front of Ursa. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, but refused to let it show, refused to give the man in front of her any leverage in the conversation.

“Now, I summoned you here to discuss some-conditions of the soon coming child.”

“How do you expect to make conditions on a birth?” Ursa asked.

His hand shot out and grabbed her chin, tilting it until he was looking straight at her. “That is not your concern until you shut your mouth and listen. There are two conditions to the survival of this child. One, the child must be a boy.”

Ursa yanked her chin out of his grasp and scoffed. How in the hell does he expect me to control the gender of an unborn child?

“Two, you must suffer minimal pain at birth.”

“We both know that you are smarter than you leave some to believe, but when it comes to matters such as this, how do you honestly expect me to control the gender of my child?”

He came closer. Ursa stepped back.

“That is none of my concern. If the child is not a boy, then you and Zuko shall be put to death. Without exception.”

By now, Ursa’s thoughts were consumed with rage. She so wanted to punch her husband, a man that barely passed as a human, but was stopped by the knowledge that he would only inflict the same on Zuko.

With as much poise as she could muster, she stormed out of the chambers, content with quietly planning her revenge.

\----

It was time. The birth of her child would come soon and the midwives were preparing a room for her and the baby. Ursa had been praying and thinking about how she could cover up the child if they were born a girl and had since come up with a plan.

She had beseeched one of the nurses, Kazuki, to take care of the child, in the possibility that they would be a girl. She would tell Ozai that the child had been a stillborn and did not even have enough time to take breath. In saying this, she knew she was endangering herself, but she would rather her than her child.

\----

Ursa nearly keeled over in pain. 

She quickly realized what was happening and called a nearby guard over.

“Go, fetch the midwives! Please!”

The guard ran off, and not five minutes later was she surrounded by nurses. She was taken to the hospital wing.

36 exhausting hours later, Ursa was holding a baby in her arms. A baby girl.

Here’s where the fun begins starts to swim through her mind, but giving birth had exhausted her and she promptly fell asleep a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism!


End file.
